


Sorry and thank you

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: He leaves the hospital and it takes an unexpected circumstance for them to meet again





	Sorry and thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!   
I finally got the chapter 13 fic done and ready for you to delve into.  
Enjoy! <3

Ethan couldn’t remember the last time he was so nervous. His head was pounding, his heart was racing, his eyes were burning with unshed tears. Pacing outside the corridor leading to Naveen’s room, not sure how to say what he was about to say.

Then Claire appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and suddenly his vision got more focused. Still dark and desperate for salvation, but he could finally see clearly.

He valued her opinion, more than anyone else’s. She became the first person he would ask for help when he was in doubt, and, as of late, he was in doubt more times than he was sure of anything.

Never in his life had he thought that something could break him, bring him to his knees, make him question every single move made, every single word he said. No matter where he looked, all he saw was despair, pain and emptiness. No way out.

She told him to let Naveen go, if that’s what he truly wanted. He had a hard time accepting it, but ultimately did that. He wasn’t able to save him, who was he to deny him his last days to be spent in a tranquil atmosphere, away from all the commotion of the hospital and stress of finding the cure for something, the cure that may not even exist.

Ethan stood by as Claire and Naveen talked. Her words touched him deeply, their meaning making twisting his insides in a vice-like grip.

_He_ was her inspiration. _He_ was the reason she became a doctor. _He_ was the type of doctor she aspired to. _He_ was the example she followed.

And _he_ couldn’t let her do that.

They walked Naveen out of the hospital, his stomach by his knees at this point, the feeling of sickness rising in his throat.

The hug he was given was tight and, for a second, Ethan felt like a child, hanging on to the only father figure he respected, he _loved_. A new batch of tears gathered in his eyes, a feeling of emptiness and helplessness taking over his entire being at once.

Claire stood by his side, never leaving him. She was always there, even when he felt like he didn’t deserve her.

“Did I do the right thing, Claire?”

“You did what you had to, for your friend.”

Their eyes locked, his revealing all his insecurities and his vulnerabilities, the intensity of their stares seemed to strip him down, leaving him bare, right in front of her, everything he had to give presented to her on a silver platter.

“I hope you’re right.”

Her arms went around him and her lips touched his, a soft, sweet, comforting kiss.

They were in front of the hospital. Everyone could see them, see their affection, their passion. Yet he didn’t seem to mind. _He couldn’t bring himself to care_.

For once in his life he wanted to give in, so he did just that. He let her in and let himself go.

Leaning heavily on her, supporting himself on her small frame, he wrapped his arms around hers, holding her tightly against him.

His tears flew freely now, falling down his cheeks, to his mouth and his chin. He kissed her back, putting all of his conflicting emotions into the simple but so powerful action. He trailed a path of tender kisses down her jaw and her neck. Her smell was intoxicating, he stopped his movement and buried his face in her shoulder, breathing her in like oxygen.

“I’m so sorry, Ethan.” At that he pulled away from her, pulling himself together. Or, at least, trying to do so.

“Thank you for helping me do this.”

“No thanks necessary. _I care about you._”

He felt his eyes soften as his heart burned and threatened to jump out of his chest. He reached out, their hands touching for a split second.

“_I know._”

He hated to admit it, but the moment he woke up that morning, he knew what he would do. What he was about to say.

He was about to change his whole world. And there was no going back from this point.

They walked back into the hospital and were greeted by Harper, a confused look on her face.

His hands reached for his own ID badge and he handed it to her.

“I’m done.”

“What? You’re quitting?” he could hear Claire’s voice as he turned around and walked past Harper, going towards the door leading out of the building. Claire raced after him, standing between him and the door, blocking his path.

“Wait! You can’t just leave!”

“Let me through.” His voice was monotone, he was trying so hard not to let his emotions be shown.

“But people need you… _I _need you.” his heart broke at her desperate voice, panic in her eyes. He felt his resolve shake, but he knew what he had to do.

“I’m not the doctor you thought I was. It’s time we both accepted that.” Not daring to look into her eyes, knowing that it would break the last string of his determination to do what’s right, he walked past her and through the door, letting them close behind him, cutting that part of his life. Leaving it behind.

A few days have passed, not much changing. Naveen called him to let him know he got to his house safely, maybe he was trying to calm his nerves, but _nothing_ he could say would make his worries go away.

He felt as though the walls of his own apartment were closing in on him, suffocating him. he had to get out, or he’d go mad.

Deciding to take a walk to ease his mind, even if only for a brief moment, he grabbed his sweater and went out the door.

The night was dark, it was cold and the light breeze from the water only intensified the crisp air that surrounded him from every direction.

He had no idea how long he was walking for, aimlessly, with no purpose and no direction. The paths were illuminated by lamps, giving a soft hue of brightness to their surroundings.

While walking he noticed a figure sitting on one of the benches. Their knees were brought up to their chin, head between them, arms around their legs. They were sobbing, whole posture shaking from the force of their breakdown.

He started walking towards them, his inner doctor made it impossible for him to just walk away without making sure they were alright.

Upon closer inspection he realized it was a young woman. With red hair. And her sobs sounded suspiciously like the voice he heard before.

Like the voice he could never forget, no matter how hard he tried.

“Claire?”

She stiffened and her head shot up, allowing him to confirm that it was indeed her. The state she was in frightened him.

Her eyes were bloodshot, her nose was red, her face puffy from all the crying she must have done.

Despite him wanting or not to keep his distance, his body moved, taking a seat next to her, placing his hand on her knee.

“What happened?”

“I… I know who has been sabotaging me. I know who told the Martinez family about the drug. I know who ensured the family would sue me.”

_What? What was she even talking about?_

“Claire, you’re not making any sense. What sabotage? What lawsuit?” _What was she not telling him?_

“Ever since we came back from Miami, someone was sabotaging me. And now, someone told Teresa’s family about the drug I gave her. He ratted me out, to get rid of me and to progress in the competition…”

“Claire, why…”

“It was _Landry, _Ethan.”

Her words seemed to freeze the time and space. All he could do was stare a her.

“I’m such an idiot. All this time I was thinking about Aurora, or Harper, or _anyone_ else, and all this time it was him. he pretended to be my friend, only to stab me in the back. And for what? For a job?!” she stood up abruptly, knocking Ethan’s hand away from her. “Why would he do that? What did I ever do to him? what did I do to make him hate me so much that he felt like he had to rat me out and land me in jail… Oh god, I could go to jail. What…” she was shaking again, sobs wrecking through her body.

He stood up right after her, his mind racing. Why…

“Why didn’t you come to me the second somethings started happening?” he was confused. And hurt. He thought she trusted him enough to tell him when something so big and so _wrong_ was happening.

“What was I supposed to say? ‘Someone has been sabotaging me and endangering my patients, because they were jealous of my position and possibly because they were jealous of you and me...’” she cut herself off, not meeting his eyes.

“What were his motives?”

“Precisely what I said, Ethan. Jealousy. On both fronts.”

“You should have told me. I could have helped you. I still can.”

“_No, you cannot._” Her voice was cold, her eyes were sending daggers. She was livid.

“Claire…” he approached her slowly, raising his hands to her arms. But before he could even touch her, she broke.

Her palms started hitting his chest, time and time again, tears flowing again, sobbing. Each blow was weaker than the one before.

“You left me! I needed you, to tell me it was going to be okay, to hold my hand, to hold _me_… and you left me. You selfish…”

He pressed his palms flat against her back and hauled her towards him, their bodies colliding, arms tight around her. She fought him, trying to free herself from his grasp, but he was relentless, tightening his grip, holding her in place.

Slowly, she calmed down, her sobs the only evidence of her breakdown.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, that I didn’t consider your feelings. That I didn’t stop to think about how it all affected you. I’m sorry that I wasn’t strong enough to protect you.”

“You don’t have to protect me. And… I thought you didn’t care about me…”

He pulled away to look at her, conveying all his pent-up emotions on his face and in his eyes.

“You’re the only one I care about. You’re all I have left in this goddamn world.”

“Oh god, is Naveen…”

“No! He’s fine… for now…”

“You gave me a goddamn heart attack! Damn you!” she exclaimed, clutching her hand over her heart. He covered her hand with his, lacing their fingers together.

“You are important to me. I know I don’t show it enough, but you are. I wouldn’t trade you for anything else. No matter what. I need you, Claire.”

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling them close again, a silent comfort and sense of calm flowing between them.

“Come on. I’ll drive you home.” He took their hands from their place on her chest and kissed her fingers slowly, pulling her down the path, towards his car. She hesitated, halting them both.

“I... I can’t go back in there. _He_ is going to be there, and while everyone else already knows I… I’m not

sure I can face him again. Not tonight.”

The state she was in, so vulnerable, and delicate, so prone to the attack and harm, he couldn’t leave her. _He didn’t want to leave her_.

“Okay. Let’s go.” He pulled on her hand again, and she reluctantly followed him.

“Where?”

“I’m taking you home.”

“Ethan, I…”

“_My home, Claire._ If you seriously think that after everything I did, I’m going to hurt you even more, think again.” He said that with confidence in his voice, though his cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. Claire leaned over to kiss his cheek sweetly.

“Thank you.” she whispered softly, and they made their way to the parking lot.

Jenner greeted them by the door, excited to see his owner and his special someone home. Claire bent over to pat him on the head, his tail waggling happily. Ethan placed his hand on her back briefly, smiling to himself at the picture before him.

They made their way to the kitchen, making tea and talking softly, their voices quiet and calm, taking their time to voice their opinions. There was a sense of comfort in the air, it was easier to smile and laugh.

He was standing by the window in the kitchen, deep in his thoughts. She approached him, placing a hand on his arm, squeezing gently.

“Ethan… how are _you_ feeling? And don’t tell me you’re fine, because you’re obviously not. Don’t give me that crap, I won’t fall for that.”

He tried to keep up his act, but his shoulders fell, his eyes closed and his muscles tensed.

“I… I’m torn. I know that this is what he wants and I know he humored me by staying here and letting me work on his case but… I don’t think I’ll ever be okay with it. I just… it’s hard for me to let him go. _I’m not ready to let him go._ He’s like a father to me, more than my own father was or ever could be. He was with me from the start, the only constant of my life here. How am I supposed to just stand by and watch him die when I know I could be trying to save him? How…” his breathing got labored, getting faster and faster as the sobs stated shaking him.

She reacted faster than she ever has before in her life, pulling him closer and letting him fall into her arms, his head on her shoulder, soaking her shirt.

Claire ran her hands up and down his back, whispering words of comfort into his ear as he cried.

“Everyone I care about either leaves me or dies. _What is wrong with me?_”

This frightened her. She was not expecting him to turn it all on himself.

“Ethan. None of it is your fault. _None_. You can’t control those things. I won’t let you blame yourself for something out of anyone’s power. You’ll self-destruct if I don’t stop you.”

She held him tighter, not letting him feel alone.

God knows he’s been alone enough already.

“Thank you, Claire. It’s been so long since I had someone I could rely on completely.” He kissed her ear tenderly before pulling her to his side, both watching the skyline outside the window.

At some point, during the evening, they called Naveen, the video chat giving a false sense of being there with him.

“It’s good to see you two together. I’m glad you both have one another to take care of.” The smile on his face could light up the night sky, a sense of calm overtaking him at once.

_Ethan had someone who would take care of him after he was gone._

“Claire, dear, you have no idea how happy I am to see your face again. I trust that everything has been good for you?”

Her shoulders fell and her hands suddenly became more interesting as her eyes locked on her fingers.

Ethan wrapped his arm around her frame and pulled her to him, pressing a tender kiss to her forehead.

Naveen worried when he saw her reaction to his words, but that feeling was immediately replaced by warmth and a sense of calm as he saw Ethan comfort her.

_She had someone to take care of her too._

It was at this moment that the old man realized that, known to Ethan or not, the young man was falling for the woman beside him. _Falling in love._

They finished their conversation a few minutes later, not wanting to strain him, and promised to call him again soon.

They were sitting on the couch, arms and legs touching. Her head slowly and hesitantly fell onto his shoulder, his own on top of hers. She could feel the tension of the last few days passing away, letting her finally relax.

Her body reclined on the couch, laying down, and his body following her suit, landing almost completely on top of hers, his head on her chest, listening to the calming, steady beat of her heart.

His arms wrapped themselves around her, while one of her hands was running up and down his back, the other stroking his scalp, brushing through his hair in soothing motions.

Neither said a word, the silence was too comfortable and too fragile.

He hummed softly, nuzzling his nose into her neck, breathing in her scent.

“Thank you.” he said suddenly, his words a little blurred.

“For what, Ethan? I didn’t do anything.” She was confused, his sudden expression of gratefulness a surprise to her.

“I have an uncanny ability to push people away. Not many managed to get through to me. _You did._ You crushed my walls, broke through them with such ease, that I began wondering if maybe they were too weak. But they weren’t. it was _you_ who was strong. It was you, what and who you are, that made it so easy for me to open up to you. I haven’t done that in years, Claire. The only other person was Naveen. What I’m trying to say, is… thank you, for not giving up on me,” his words reached her heart and soul, weaving through them, lacing themselves with her emotions and feelings she had for him.

“Ethan… I tend to trust people too much, believe that there is good in everyone, even when there isn’t. My heart is on my sleeve most of the time, so fragile and open to harm. And yet, you managed to capture it and store it, and, like it or not, you now have it _right here_” she patted the place on his chest where is heart was. “I care about you, more than about anyone else. I need you to be there for me and I want to be there for you.” her voice was sincere, and even though he couldn’t see her, he knew she had a soft smile on her face.

He turned so he could face her, resting most of his weight on his arm so he wouldn’t crush her.

Their faces were close together. They breathed the same air, the tension was palpable, just like it always was when they were close. But tonight, it was different. _They were different._

He reached his free hand to touch her face, his fingers running over her eyes, nose, cheeks, tracing the outlines of her lips. His breathing quickened and he notices hers did too.

“Can I kiss you?” his voice was hoarse, quiet and insecure. He wasn’t, _couldn’t, _be sure if he had the right, the privilege to ask her to be this close with her.

“Yes…” it came out as a breathless, strangled and desperate sound.

Their lips touched softly at first, then a little more certainly. It carried the comfort they both needed. Neither rushed, both were taking their time.

Kisses were tender and calm and slow, expressing the depth of their emotions for one another.

His hand cupped her cheek, caressing the skin with his thumb, hers were on the back of his head and neck, pulling him close.

Their last kiss tasted of tears and despair and pain. This one was nothing like it.

This one was soft and gentle but so powerful. It gave strength, certainty and the feeling of complete trust.

She was the one to break away first, leaning away a little to look into his eyes. The intensity of his stare made her heart clench, and she pulled him back in for another kiss.

“I’m not going to deny my feelings anymore, Claire. I’m tired of it. I want to be able to hold your hand in public, hold you and kiss you whenever I feel like it. Besides, there is no conflict of interests anymore, as I am no longer working with you…” his voice trailed off, smirking at her smugly.

She slapped his arm softly and playfully.

“You think it will be enough for me to forgive you for leaving me alone in there?” she teased him, but then her face fell. “I’m sorry for hitting you earlier. I shouldn’t have done that.”

He lifted her chin with his finger, making her look at him.

“No need to apologize, sweetheart. I know you didn’t mean to hurt me.” He smiled at her and hugged her tightly, pulling her closer to him. “It’s getting late. Let’s get you to bed.”

“_Me?_ What about _you?_” she smirked at him, her eyes staring boldly into his.

“Yes. _You._ It’s you who has to go to work tomorrow. Me, on the other hand…” he leaned in, closer to her, whispering in her ear. “I’m going to take my time, watching you sleep, and I’ll be by your side when you wake up.” with that he stood up and leaned forward, lifting her into his arms to carry her to his room for some well-deserved sleep, her light and carefree laughter bouncing off the walls.


End file.
